High Kinlady Estre
|class = |skills = |faction = Veiled Heritance |rank = |services = |location = |region = Auridon |province = Summerset Isles |quests = The Witch of Silatar |dlc = Base }} High Kinlady Estre is an Altmer High Kinlady and member of the royal family of Alinor, as well as the Canonreeve of Skywatch. She is married to Prince Naemon and sister-in-law to Queen Ayrenn. It wasn't a secret that Estre was bitter about losing the throne when Ayrenn returned, so Ayrenn, looking to smooth their relationship, elevated Estre to a high position in the Thalmor and made it a point to hold her final coronation ceremony in the city of Skywatch. She is also the hidden main antagonist in the Auridon region. Behind the scenes, Estre is actually the Veiled Queen, the leader of the Veiled Heritance and a secret worshiper of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. As the Veiled Queen, she has used her influence to gain the support from many other minor canonreeves and other high-ranking members among the Altmer of Auridon. Her goals are the dissolution of the Aldmeri Dominion and expulsion of all non-Altmer from the Summerset Isles. In order to achieve this, she has ordered the Veiled Heritance to use various methods; from assassinations, using magic to manipulate their ancestors, terrorism, even striking a deal with the Maormer and the Ebonheart Pact. She also allied herself with Mannimarco, who promised her the Summerset Isles to rule if she was compliant to both him and Molag Bal. Interactions Fortunately, she was exposed when the Vestige infiltrated a Veiled Heritance training camp just east of Skywatch and discovered her identity after confronting her three lieutenants. When Ayrenn was informed, she refused to believe that Estre was a traitor and declared that Estre knew of no magic, only to turn around to find her using magic to teleport out of Skywatch. She then begins to travel north through Auridon, leaving a path of daedra, death and destruction in her wake. At the village of Dawnbreak, she summons a host of daedra to invade an destroy the village as a sacrifice to her master Mehrunes Dagon. She surprises her friend and ally Canonreeve Sinyon and leaves him and his town to be wiped out by the daedra. She also released more daedra at one of the Altmer's holiest sites in Auridon, Torinaan, before finally arriving in Firsthold and opening up a number of portals to Oblivion, taking High Kinlord Rilis XIII hostage. She is killed when confronted by the Vestige, Battlereeve Urcelmo, Sinien and Razum-dar in the Oblivion portal in Firsthold Keep. After her death she can be encountered in Coldharbour at the Cliffs of Failure, participating in the Observer's "Game." Dialogue *''"You must excuse us, we were just talking about the Queen's upcoming speech." (A Hostile Situation incomplete) *"Very impressive. Very impressive indeed. Now that I know your face, I'll be sure to watch for future acts of self-less bravery.'' ("A Hostile Situation" completed) *(Who are you) "You have the pleasure of speaking with High Kinlady Estre of , scion of royal Aldmeri blood and ruler of Skywatch. I'm lucky enough to be married to Prince Naemon, Queen Ayrenn's brother. The Witch of Silatar High Kinlady Estre appears in a vision taking place on Silatar. Appearances * Gallery File:High Kinlady Estre on Silatar.png|High Kinlady Estre as she appears in a vision on Silatar ru:Верховная кайнледи Эстре it:Estre fr:Haute matriarche Estre Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Auridon Characters Category:Online: Veiled Heritance Members Category:Online: Bosses Category:Online: Daedra Worshippers